Hyukkie-ah
by elen lee
Summary: "Chagi... kenapa marah-marah? Jongkok seperti ini nyaman chagiyaaa..." "Nyaman katamu? Sekarang bahkan kamu sudah merubah posisi dudukmu, dan demi kura-kura yesung hyung, kenapa kamu malah memelukku Hae?"


Ehm ehm... oh myyyy... thanks yak para readers yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca ff saya yang "Novel itu" sumpehh yaa #hebring amat sih.. aku senyam senyum sendiri bahkan sedikit menitikkan air mata, ternyata rasa humor saya banyak yang suka #alay luh Thor... thank you #deep bow sambil grepe-grepe sungmin #di geplak kyuhyun

Soo... ga banyak hebring nih, aku sajikan ff haehyuk dengan rate M pemirsah.. rate M! Yang sangat saya nantikan idenya di kepala saya.. rate M! Oh my.. seperti apa nanti bentuknya? Silahkan dibaca... ^_^

Hyukkie-ah

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf, SMEnt

**Cast** :  
Lee Donghae as himself

Lee Hyukjae as himself

other member of Super Junior

**Genre **: Romance, Humor

**Rate** : M

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ELENLEE**

Dorm Suju sepertinya sedang sepi member. Dapat terlihat ruang tivi hanya ada couple fishy-monkey kita yang tengah asyik menyaksikan running man episode 125 spesial natal karena ada Shindong hyung yang tampil sebagai guestnya. Donghae tampak tak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya. Hampir tiap menit dia merubah posisi duduknya, dari duduk selonjoran, duduk biasa, hingga jongkok dia lakukan, namun masih saja Donghae merasa tak nyaman. Eunhyuk yang ada disampingnya merasa risih, kekasih childishnya itu sepertinya memiliki ganjalan dipikirannya.

"Hae-ah... apa yang tengah kamu pikirkan? Ya! Dan duduk macam apa itu? Itu bukan posisi duduk Hae-ah... itu jongkok.. apa kau mau pup disini? Benarkan posisi dudukmu itu!"

"Chagi... kenapa marah-marah? Jongkok seperti ini nyaman chagiyaaa..."

"Nyaman katamu? Sekarang bahkan kamu sudah merubah posisi dudukmu, dan demi kura-kura yesung hyung, kenapa kamu malah memelukku Hae?"

"Hyukkie..."

"wae Hae?"

"Hyukkie-ahh"

"Hmm"

"Hyukkkk"

"ya! Kenapa dengan dirimu hae? Ishh... benar-benar tak cocok sebagai seme kau Hae... manja sekali.. cih.. dosa apa aku bisa-bisanya kau yang childish ini menjadi semeku"

Donghae tak bergeming dari posisinya dengan memeluk Eunhyuk. Bahkan kini Donghae mulai menghirup aroma strawberry di leher Eunhyuk.

"Shh.. Hae.. jangan seperti ini. Ada apa sih denganmu?"

Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae. Posisi mereka kini berhadapan, tidak lagi menatap layar televisi. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan wajah herannya. Kyeopptaaa... bagaimana tidak terlihat sangat menggemaskan? Eunhyuk menatap Hae dengan posisi menyilakan kakinya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"hyukkie-ah... semalam aku melihat MV Oppa oppa kita yang versi Jepang"

"Terus?"

"Aku benci Hyukkie-ah"

"Wae Chagi? Something wrong?

"Aku benci, kenapa dirimu dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja kecentilan itu? Ishh... dan saat ku lihat wajahmu itu.. aihh... menikmati sekali" cibir Hae dengan muka kesal ala anak 5 tahunan

"Hae-ah... itukan memang tuntutan profesi. Wajarkan"

"tidak hanya itu saja, semalam aku juga menonton Running man episode 104 saat kamu jadi guest. Dan demi celana Shindong hyung ukuran S, aku semakin sebal Hyukkie-ah.. Nichkhun memelukmu kan? Ishh... padahal dia uke dari Junho, kenapa sok menjadi seme saat disampingmu? What the..."

"Oh my... hanya soal itu ya? Makanya kamu kesal begini Hae? Aigoo... lucunya seme-ku satu ini saat cemburu" goda Hyukkie sambil menoel-noel pinggang Donghae

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Hyuk"

"wae hae?"

"Sepertinya posisi dancer kita saat MV Oppa oppa versi Jepang itu sudah tepat"

"maksudmu?"

"Dancer yang mengikutiku namja semua, dan dancer yang mengikutimu yeoja semua" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan smirknya

"Yyyaaak! A-Apa maksudmu, Hae?"

Donghae mendekati eunhyuk dengan perlahan. Menatap Eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut kecoklatan, kaos oblong putih yang menampakkan leher jenjangnya, boxer warna kuning bergambar pisang. entah apa yang habis lewat di otak Donghae, hasrat bercintanya timbul hanya dengan menatap tampilan eunhyuk seperti ini. Donghae meraih leher Eunhyuk, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga eunhyuk, berbisik "sangat tepat ya. Sangat tepat, bahwa aku memang seme dan kamu uke".

Donghae mulai menjilat telinga eunhyuk. Menggigit kecil cuping telinganya

"Shhh.. Hae. Kita sedang diruang tivi. Nanti kalo member lain tiba-tiba datang bagaimana?" eunhyuk mencoba menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawah dan meremas ujung kaosnya.

"tenang saja, member lain masih tiba di dorm nanti malam chagi. Mereka terlalu sibuk."

Donghae makin intens mengecup telinga eunhyuk. Beralih ke mata, hidung, lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba donghae mencium bibir eunhyuk, menyesapnya, menggigit bibir bawah eunhyuk, mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pasrah, dia mulai membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah donghae bermain di rongganya. Tangan eunhyuk tak sengaja menyenggol selangkangan Donghae yang sedikir berereksi. Donghae melepas ciumannya dari bibir eunhyuk. Menatap eunhyuk dengan tatapan mesumnya.

"wah wah, uri monkey sudah mulai nakal ya. Ingin segera merasakan penisku di lubangmu ya? Ingin segera merasakan cairan spermaku memenuhi lubang dan mulutmu ya?" dirty talk donghae membuat badan Eunhyuk menghangat. Libidonya naik. Dengan agresifnya eunhyuk mendorong tubuh donghae hingga ke lantai dan mulai mencium bibir donghae dengan beringas.

Cpkk..cpkk.. bunyi ciuman menggema di dorm yang sepi itu.

Tangan donghae tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai melepaskan kaos dan celana eunhyuk dengan tergesa. Donghae balik mendorong tubuh eunhyuk hingga posisinya sekarang ada dibawah Donghae. Tangan donghae bergerilya di dada dan selangkangan eunhyuk.

"Shh..." desah eunhyuk

"Hanya dengan kusentuh saja kamu sudah sangat tegang hyukkie... aku jadi tak tahan untuk segera merasukimu"

Donghae menjilati dan menyesap leher eunhyuk. Memberikan kissmark di lehernya. Menuju ke dada eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menahan kepala donghae, menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu karena nafsu sudah memenuhi otak yadongnya.

"Hae... kamu belum melepas selembarpun pakaianmu"

"Lepaskan kalau begitu. Jadilah uke agresif untuk kali ini chagi"

Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh eunhyuk. eunhyuk melepas kaos dan celana santai donghae dengan tergesa. Dengan nafsunya, eunhyuk berganti memberikan kiss mark di leher dan dada donghae. Bahkan saking bernafsunya, eunhyuk memegang tangan donghae, menghantarkannya untuk memanjakan penisnya yang sudah sedikit mengeluarkan precum itu. Lalu menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya, menyodorkan putingnya untuk disusukan ke donghae. Donghae menurut saja, dia langsung menyusu ke dada eunhyuk dan memainkan penis eunhyuk dengan tempo cepat. Tubuh eunhyuk berkelojotan di pangkuannya. Dengan agresifnya eunhyuk langsung memegang penis donghae dan memasukkannya ke lubang pantatnya tanpa melakukan pelonggaran. Sepertinya uri monkey dilanda nafsu besar.

"Ahhh.. ahh.. ah... cepat hae.. cepat... faster.. uuhh..ahh..."

"Sshhh... sempit sekali chagi... uuhhh... nikmat ohh..."

"Aku hampir sampai hae... manjakan putingku hae... ohhhh... sshh"

"Bersama chagi... uuhhh...oohh...sshhh..."

"Hyukkie/Hae!"

Croottt.. croot... cairan sperma eunhyuk menyemprot ke dada dan perut donghae, sedangkan sperma donghae berada di lubang eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak donghae. Nafasnya terlihat sangat tak beraturan. Begitu juga donghae. Masih dengan posisi memangku eunhyuk, donghae mengelus-elus punggung mulus eunhyuk.

"Anyyeoonggg.. yak! Fishy! Monkey! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Heechul berteriak kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada di ruang tivi saat membuka pinto dorm. Bisa dibayangkan, dua laki-laki TELANJANG BULAT tengan berpelukan dengan penis laki-laki yang berposisi seme masih menancap di lubang sang uke.

"Yak! Kalian mengotori karpetnya. Dan aigoo... segera pindah sana! Aishh..." leeteuk memijat kepalanya. Donghae dan eunhyuk hanya bisa melongo. Shock dengan keadaan yang ada. You can see guys... para seme, Kangin, Hanggeng, Siwon, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, meneteskan darah dari hidung mereka, dan para uke selain Heechul dan Leeteuk, yakni Kibum, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Henry, hanya bisa membulatkan mulut mereka menatap pemandangan yang pastinya seme mereka pasti ingin segera meminta jatah..

Oohh noo... oohh.. what the... rate M ku.. rate M ku.. Jadi! Hoorree :D #lonjak-lonjak bareng Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di atas kasur

Thats enough, untuk oneshoot saya kali ini benar-benar geje. Mohon maaf ya kalo aneh.. ripiuw nyaaa ^_^

Ehm ehm... oh myyyy... thanks yak para readers yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca ff saya yang "Novel itu" sumpehh yaa #hebring amat sih.. aku senyam senyum sendiri bahkan sedikit menitikkan air mata, ternyata rasa humor saya banyak yang suka #alay luh Thor... thank you #deep bow sambil grepe-grepe sungmin #di geplak kyuhyun

Soo... ga banyak hebring nih, aku sajikan ff haehyuk dengan rate M pemirsah.. rate M! Yang sangat saya nantikan idenya di kepala saya.. rate M! Oh my.. seperti apa nanti bentuknya? Silahkan dibaca... ^_^

Hyukkie-ah

Dorm Suju sepertinya sedang sepi member. Dapat terlihat ruang tivi hanya ada couple fishy-monkey kita yang tengah asyik menyaksikan running man episode 125 spesial natal karena ada Shindong hyung yang tampil sebagai guestnya. Donghae tampak tak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya. Hampir tiap menit dia merubah posisi duduknya, dari duduk selonjoran, duduk biasa, hingga jongkok dia lakukan, namun masih saja Donghae merasa tak nyaman. Eunhyuk yang ada disampingnya merasa risih, kekasih childishnya itu sepertinya memiliki ganjalan dipikirannya.

"Hae-ah... apa yang tengah kamu pikirkan? Ya! Dan duduk macam apa itu? Itu bukan posisi duduk Hae-ah... itu jongkok.. apa kau mau pup disini? Benarkan posisi dudukmu itu!"

"Chagi... kenapa marah-marah? Jongkok seperti ini nyaman chagiyaaa..."

"Nyaman katamu? Sekarang bahkan kamu sudah merubah posisi dudukmu, dan demi kura-kura yesung hyung, kenapa kamu malah memelukku Hae?"

"Hyukkie..."

"wae Hae?"

"Hyukkie-ahh"

"Hmm"

"Hyukkkk"

"ya! Kenapa dengan dirimu hae? Ishh... benar-benar tak cocok sebagai seme kau Hae... manja sekali.. cih.. dosa apa aku bisa-bisanya kau yang childish ini menjadi semeku"

Donghae tak bergeming dari posisinya dengan memeluk Eunhyuk. Bahkan kini Donghae mulai menghirup aroma strawberry di leher Eunhyuk.

"Shh.. Hae.. jangan seperti ini. Ada apa sih denganmu?"

Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae. Posisi mereka kini berhadapan, tidak lagi menatap layar televisi. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan wajah herannya. Kyeopptaaa... bagaimana tidak terlihat sangat menggemaskan? Eunhyuk menatap Hae dengan posisi menyilakan kakinya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"hyukkie-ah... semalam aku melihat MV Oppa oppa kita yang versi Jepang"

"Terus?"

"Aku benci Hyukkie-ah"

"Wae Chagi? Something wrong?

"Aku benci, kenapa dirimu dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja kecentilan itu? Ishh... dan saat ku lihat wajahmu itu.. aihh... menikmati sekali" cibir Hae dengan muka kesal ala anak 5 tahunan

"Hae-ah... itukan memang tuntutan profesi. Wajarkan"

"tidak hanya itu saja, semalam aku juga menonton Running man episode 104 saat kamu jadi guest. Dan demi celana Shindong hyung ukuran S, aku semakin sebal Hyukkie-ah.. Nichkhun memelukmu kan? Ishh... padahal dia uke dari Junho, kenapa sok menjadi seme saat disampingmu? What the..."

"Oh my... hanya soal itu ya? Makanya kamu kesal begini Hae? Aigoo... lucunya seme-ku satu ini saat cemburu" goda Hyukkie sambil menoel-noel pinggang Donghae

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Hyuk"

"wae hae?"

"Sepertinya posisi dancer kita saat MV Oppa oppa versi Jepang itu sudah tepat"

"maksudmu?"

"Dancer yang mengikutiku namja semua, dan dancer yang mengikutimu yeoja semua" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan smirknya

"Yyyaaak! A-Apa maksudmu, Hae?"

Donghae mendekati eunhyuk dengan perlahan. Menatap Eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut kecoklatan, kaos oblong putih yang menampakkan leher jenjangnya, boxer warna kuning bergambar pisang. entah apa yang habis lewat di otak Donghae, hasrat bercintanya timbul hanya dengan menatap tampilan eunhyuk seperti ini. Donghae meraih leher Eunhyuk, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga eunhyuk, berbisik "sangat tepat ya. Sangat tepat, bahwa aku memang seme dan kamu uke".

Donghae mulai menjilat telinga eunhyuk. Menggigit kecil cuping telinganya

"Shhh.. Hae. Kita sedang diruang tivi. Nanti kalo member lain tiba-tiba datang bagaimana?" eunhyuk mencoba menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawah dan meremas ujung kaosnya.

"tenang saja, member lain masih tiba di dorm nanti malam chagi. Mereka terlalu sibuk."

Donghae makin intens mengecup telinga eunhyuk. Beralih ke mata, hidung, lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba donghae mencium bibir eunhyuk, menyesapnya, menggigit bibir bawah eunhyuk, mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pasrah, dia mulai membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah donghae bermain di rongganya. Tangan eunhyuk tak sengaja menyenggol selangkangan Donghae yang sedikir berereksi. Donghae melepas ciumannya dari bibir eunhyuk. Menatap eunhyuk dengan tatapan mesumnya.

"wah wah, uri monkey sudah mulai nakal ya. Ingin segera merasakan penisku di lubangmu ya? Ingin segera merasakan cairan spermaku memenuhi lubang dan mulutmu ya?" dirty talk donghae membuat badan Eunhyuk menghangat. Libidonya naik. Dengan agresifnya eunhyuk mendorong tubuh donghae hingga ke lantai dan mulai mencium bibir donghae dengan beringas.

Cpkk..cpkk.. bunyi ciuman menggema di dorm yang sepi itu.

Tangan donghae tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai melepaskan kaos dan celana eunhyuk dengan tergesa. Donghae balik mendorong tubuh eunhyuk hingga posisinya sekarang ada dibawah Donghae. Tangan donghae bergerilya di dada dan selangkangan eunhyuk.

"Shh..." desah eunhyuk

"Hanya dengan kusentuh saja kamu sudah sangat tegang hyukkie... aku jadi tak tahan untuk segera merasukimu"

Donghae menjilati dan menyesap leher eunhyuk. Memberikan kissmark di lehernya. Menuju ke dada eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menahan kepala donghae, menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu karena nafsu sudah memenuhi otak yadongnya.

"Hae... kamu belum melepas selembarpun pakaianmu"

"Lepaskan kalau begitu. Jadilah uke agresif untuk kali ini chagi"

Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh eunhyuk. eunhyuk melepas kaos dan celana santai donghae dengan tergesa. Dengan nafsunya, eunhyuk berganti memberikan kiss mark di leher dan dada donghae. Bahkan saking bernafsunya, eunhyuk memegang tangan donghae, menghantarkannya untuk memanjakan penisnya yang sudah sedikit mengeluarkan precum itu. Lalu menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya, menyodorkan putingnya untuk disusukan ke donghae. Donghae menurut saja, dia langsung menyusu ke dada eunhyuk dan memainkan penis eunhyuk dengan tempo cepat. Tubuh eunhyuk berkelojotan di pangkuannya. Dengan agresifnya eunhyuk langsung memegang penis donghae dan memasukkannya ke lubang pantatnya tanpa melakukan pelonggaran. Sepertinya uri monkey dilanda nafsu besar.

"Ahhh.. ahh.. ah... cepat hae.. cepat... faster.. uuhh..ahh..."

"Sshhh... sempit sekali chagi... uuhhh... nikmat ohh..."

"Aku hampir sampai hae... manjakan putingku hae... ohhhh... sshh"

"Bersama chagi... uuhhh...oohh...sshhh..."

"Hyukkie/Hae!"

Croottt.. croot... cairan sperma eunhyuk menyemprot ke dada dan perut donghae, sedangkan sperma donghae berada di lubang eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak donghae. Nafasnya terlihat sangat tak beraturan. Begitu juga donghae. Masih dengan posisi memangku eunhyuk, donghae mengelus-elus punggung mulus eunhyuk.

"Anyyeoonggg.. yak! Fishy! Monkey! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Heechul berteriak kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada di ruang tivi saat membuka pinto dorm. Bisa dibayangkan, dua laki-laki TELANJANG BULAT tengan berpelukan dengan penis laki-laki yang berposisi seme masih menancap di lubang sang uke.

"Yak! Kalian mengotori karpetnya. Dan aigoo... segera pindah sana! Aishh..." leeteuk memijat kepalanya. Donghae dan eunhyuk hanya bisa melongo. Shock dengan keadaan yang ada. You can see guys... para seme, Kangin, Hanggeng, Siwon, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, meneteskan darah dari hidung mereka, dan para uke selain Heechul dan Leeteuk, yakni Kibum, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Henry, hanya bisa membulatkan mulut mereka menatap pemandangan yang pastinya seme mereka pasti ingin segera meminta jatah..

Oohh noo... oohh.. what the... rate M ku.. rate M ku.. Jadi! Hoorree :D #lonjak-lonjak bareng Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di atas kasur

Thats enough, untuk oneshoot saya kali ini benar-benar geje. Mohon maaf ya kalo aneh.. ripiuw nyaaa ^_^


End file.
